J'admire le ciel
by Dissectation
Summary: Ils regardaient toujours le ciel, leurs pensées tournés vers quelqu'un, sans savoir qui.


Il est 01:29 que me dit l'ordinateur, j'ai du finir cette histoire il y a une demi heure, et j'ai galérée à trouver comment on publie une fic sur ce site, vu que c'est le première fois que je le fais. J'ai réussie, je suis très contente. Mais vachement stressée maintenant, je l'aurais pas cru. J'aiiiiiiiiiiii cru voir à force de lecture qu'il y avait quelques trucs à mettre en début de chapitre, genre par exemple Disney ne m'appartient pas vous savez, je serai affreusement riche et je ferais publier mes écrits plus sur du papiers que sur un site de fanfics si c'était le cas, même si ça m'éttonerais que mes écrits en valent la peine. Disney et Square Enix je crois non, sont les développeurs? Je suis plus très bien sure pour le coup... Enfin bon c'est suffisant de dire ça, non? Plus qu'à ajouter "bonne lecture", mnah.

* * *

><p>J'admirai le ciel, tous les jours. Ça me semblait être la plus belle chose, avec la mer. Allongé sur le sable, je me sentais bien. Je trouvais ce bonheur suffisant.<p>

Je pensais ne pas avoir besoin d'autre chose, à part peut être mes amis. Qui étaient toujours là. Mais… C'était comme si j'étais seul. Je trouvais cette sensation étrange, stupide: j'étais entouré. Mais elle ne me lâchait pas.

Je souriais, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Ou du moins c'est-ce que j'essayais de croire. Le ciel bleu, l'allée et venue des vagues jusqu'à mes pieds nus, le rire de mes amis. Mais quoi que je fasse, je me sentais…

Incomplet.

Comme si je n'étais que la moitié de moi-même.

* * *

><p>J'admirai le ciel. Ce ciel orange, magnifique. Ce ciel de soleil couchant. C'était le moment que j'attendais chaque jours. Je ne savais dire pourquoi j'aimais tant ce ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si envoutant, qui me charme autant. Ses couleurs bien sur, mais était-ce vraiment suffisant pour réussir à me faire oublier tout le reste?<p>

C'était le plus important. J'aimais le reste. Mes amis, ma vie, nos sorties en ville… Mais le ciel était inégalable. Il pouvait tout représenter pour moi, toute ma vie, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je laissai tout le reste, à chaque fois. J'agaçai, comme ça. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, j'abandonnai tout ceux qui étaient là, avec moi. Je les aimait, et je savait le mal que ce comportement leur faisait, mais je ne pouvait m'en empêcher.

Je ne me sentais pas seul. Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas. Mais je me sentais mieux en regardant le ciel. Je me sentais… Nostalgique. Comme si ce ciel me rattachait à quelque chose de passé. Quelque chose dont je ne me souvenais pas. Mais qui me manquait…

Quelqu'un, peut être.

* * *

><p>J'avais du me battre. Et parfois j'oubliais pourquoi. Et parfois je me demandais à quoi servait tout ceci. Parfois j'oubliais même qui j'étais. Un instant. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir été troublé.<p>

L'on comptait sur moi. J'étais fier de pouvoir être utile. Même si toute cette pression était dure à supporter. Tout était arrivé trop vite. J'avais à peine eu le temps de m'y faire. Si je mis suis fais.

J'essayais de ne pas réfléchir, de toujours occuper mes pensées, avoir quelque chose à faire. Surtout ne pas penser. Sourire, rire, entendre les rires autour de moi. Oublier que je me sentais seul.

Oublier que je n'avais plus le ciel à regarder.

* * *

><p>L'on m'a entrainé. On m'a dicté quoi faire. Habillé, nommé. Donné une existence, comme si tout ce qui c'était passé avant n'avait été qu'un rêve. On m'a dit ce que j'étais, et ce que je n'étais pas. On m'a dit ce que je pouvais faire, et ce que je ne pouvais pas.<p>

Comme si je n'avais été qu'une poupée. Sans sentiments, ni façon de penser. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi je me suis ainsi laissé faire. Comme si c'était normal. Ce qu'ils disaient était vrai. Comme si je n'étais que ça. Ce qu'ils voulaient. Je devais arrêter de ressentir, si j'avais déjà ressenti.

Et je ne me retrouvais plus que devant un ciel sombre.

* * *

><p>J'essayais en vain de me combattre. Combattre un ennemi qui n'était autre que moi. Mais qui j'étais? Je ne le savais plus. Je ne savais plus pour qui je me battais. Pour qui je me perdais. Mes amis? Lesquels? … Pourquoi?<p>

Je n'étais plus moi. Juste ce que les autres attendaient de moi. Et j'avais peur. Peur de me perdre trop longtemps. De me perdre pour toujours. Peur de disparaitre. Et tous m'encourageaient dans cette voix. Alors je m'y enfonçais, de plus en plus.

Mon cœur me faisait mal.

Ils étaient tous là, autour de moi. Tous fiers de moi. Fiers de quoi? Fiers de quelque chose qui ne m'intéressait pas.

Je perdais ma raison de vivre…

* * *

><p>Je n'agissais plus par ma propre volonté. Je laissais les autres choisir à ma place. Peu importe où ces choix menaient. Peu importe les blessures qu'ils laisseraient. Ça n'avait plus d'importance.<p>

Je ne ressentais plus rien à part un vague dégout. Une envie constante de vomir. Je pensais la perdre avec le temps. Comme le reste de mes sentiments.

Je me laissais faire. J'appartenais et je n'étais plus. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qu'ils attendaient. Que je me laisse, m'abandonne.

Plus aucunes envies, plus rien à aimer. Juste un fond de tristesse, une dernière larme à pleurer.

Ma vie n'en valait plus la peine.

* * *

><p>Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal. Mon cœur me torturait.<p>

Chaque mots encourageant qu'on m'adressait ne me faisait que plus sombrer. Mais je souriais. Relevais la tête. Mentais. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça. En quoi ils valaient que je me donne cette peine.

Le ciel. Bleu. Les rayons du soleil me réchauffant. Un souvenir qui s'effaçait lentement.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais froid.

* * *

><p>Je n'étais plus rien. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, même dans la glace. J'avais l'impression d'être mort. Juste un cadavre déambulant. Je ne me raccrochais à rien, pouvais glisser à tout instant. Et tomber.<p>

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire noir au fond du gouffre…

Plus aucune couleur. Orange, rouge… Ces couleurs qui me réconfortaient… Quand le soleil tirait sa révérence.

Peut être ne pourrais-je plus dire au revoir au soleil qui s'en va fatigué.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais fatigué.

* * *

><p>J'avais tout laissé tomber. Mon arme de ma main. Ma misère de mes yeux. Mon espoir de mes lèvres.<p>

Mais ma solitude restait logée dans mon cœur, semblant s'y plaire. Elle s'y était construit un nid. Et je ne savais plus comment l'en déloger. J'avais juste fini par abandonner.

Les autres n'ont pas compris. Certains s'en sont servis. Ont pris cette chance que je leur laissait. Et mon attaqués.

En m'effondrant, ma tête heurtant le sol, je me disais que j'aurai aimé voir le ciel.

C'aurait été bien que quelqu'un soit là à mes cotés…

* * *

><p>Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus. J'étais trop fatigué. Fatigué de respirer. Alors je m'étais laisser fondre au sol. Je suis resté sans bouger. On essayait de me relever, mais mon corps ne tenait plus. Mes jambes ne voulaient plus courir, mes bras ne voulaient plus attaquer. Et j'en avais assez de ne plus rien être.<p>

Je regrettais. Les couchers de soleil. La personne que j'étais.

Je voulais juste mourir. Je fermais les yeux, pour m'endormir. Rêvant que je ne me réveillerais pas.

Ou que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Un rêve étrange. Il y avait la mer, qui étendait ses vagues jusqu'à mes pieds. Le ciel était dans une phase de passage. Un peu bleu, un peu rosé. Quelques nuages venait le saluer. Et tout était calme.<p>

J'écoutait la mer, je me sentais bien, et j'ai tourné la tête.

Il y avait un garçon. On se regardait. Il avait des yeux pareils aux miens. Bleu océan. Et il me ressemblait tellement…

C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Pourtant j'avais cette impression que je le connaissais depuis toujours. Comme si je l'attendais. Maintenant qu'il était là j'étais bien.

_ Hé, on a le même cœur je crois.

* * *

><p>Je m'étais réveillé sur le sable. Sensation étrange. Et m'étais retrouvé face à la mer. Une mer qui semblait sans fin. Qui m'apaisait. Une mer que je ressentait. Dont je comprenais les va et viens, comme une langues lointaines que j'avais connus, ou comme un chant. Comme une mère.<p>

Et il y avait ce garçon. Nous étions deux, sur cette plage. Et nous étions comme les fils du ciel et de la mer. Le père et la mère. Nous étions frères.

Je ne me sentais pas étranger. Un gout de glace me revint en bouche. Je me sentais à ma place. Avec les bonnes personnes. Comme si c'était ce que j'avais toujours attendu.

_ Un cœur pour deux c'est trop dur pour vivre séparés. Je voudrais rester avec toi pour toujours.


End file.
